Un momento para la eternidad
by Elenear28
Summary: Todo, desde mi educación hasta mis genes, estaba programado para odiar a Katniss Everdeen. Mi abuelo me había demostrado una y otra vez el monstruo que era ella. Pero mientras me mantienen como prisionero en el Trece, algo en mi interior parece cambiar y ahora simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos grises. Realidad alterna. Peeta POV. Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014.
1. Un momento para la eternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, al igual que el universo Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La presente historia es un regalo para Siri Tzi 87 y forma parte del Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un momento para la eternidad<strong>

**.I.**

Al despertar la cabeza me duele, como si estuviese siendo víctima de una insistente resaca que hace que cada golpe del reloj, al avanzar los segundos, retumbe en mi cabeza como si alguien estuviera tocando la batería en el interior de mi cráneo.

Me niego a abrir los ojos, pues estoy seguro de que cuando lo haga, la brillante luz que se cuela por el amplio ventanal de mi habitación en la Mansión Presidencial me dejará ciego y hará que las estrellas estallen en mi cabeza. No. Lo mejor será quedarme acostado todo el día.

No es como que no pueda permitírmelo. Es una de las ventajas que obtienes cuando por tus venas corre la sangre de una de las personas más importantes de Panem. Puede que el apellido Snow no figure en mi certificado de nacimiento, pero se encuentra dentro de mi código genético. Al ser mi madre y no mi padre el descendiente directo de Corionalius Snow, no conté con la misma suerte que Roselia, cuyo apellido se ha encargado de abrirle puertas en todas partes. Sin embargo me he ganado a pulso la simpatía de mi abuelo y gracias a ello no fui repudiado junto con mi madre cuando tuvo la absurda idea de vivir en uno de los distritos junto con mi padre.

Mi abuelo se ha encargado de criarme desde que tengo dos años, así que la vida en el Capitolio es todo cuanto conozco.

No me quejo, ha sido una buena vida. Lejos de las miserias de los distritos, lejos de la gente violenta y malagradecida que se ha granjeado el infinito desprecio que quienes vivimos en la civilización sentimos por ellos.

Y sin embargo, continúan desdeñando nuestra misericordia y se retuercen como gusanos para intentar conquistar un mundo que no les pertenece. No puedo culparlos, se han dejado deslumbrar por Katniss Everdeen. La "Chica en Llamas" como han decidido nombrarla ha sido lo suficientemente astuta como para echarse a todos el bolsillo y la han tomado por una heroína en lugar de por la villana que es realmente.

Su popularidad ha subido como la espuma desde que tuvo la descabellada idea de dejar a los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre sin un Vencedor, justo después de la muerte de la niñita del Once, cuando intentó suicidarse utilizando una variedad venenosa de unas bayas, las Jaulas de Noche.

Seneca Crane no se lo permitió, aunque creo que debió hacerlo. Una persona que valora tan poco la vida no merece vivirla. En consecuencia, comenzaron los levantamientos en los distritos, una manada de reses que intentaban escapar de su perfecta vida, cuando todo lo que tenían que hacer era entregarnos a un par de novillos cada año para purgar, poco a poco, la deuda de sangre que tenían con el Capitolio. ¡Y ahora todos tendrán que desfilar hacia el matadero por su traición!

Katniss Everdeen no es el ídolo que todos creen. Lo sé porque he vivido de cerca su vida en el distrito, mi abuelo me ha mantenido bien informado sobre lo mucho que suele romper las reglas. Sobre la forma en la que juega con el afecto de la gente…

Escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre y vuelve a cerrarse. Debe ser una de las avox que ha venido a traer la bandeja con el desayuno y a deshacerse de la ropa sucia que seguro he dejado en el piso después de la fiesta de anoche.

—Tráeme un analgésico, la resaca me está haciendo pedazos la cabeza- ordeno y me desconcierta el sonido gangoso de mi voz y el dolor palpitante que surge cerca de mi sien derecha cuando hablo.

No espero una respuesta, la ventaja de que la servidumbre sea muda es que no tienes que escuchar réplicas tontas todo el tiempo. Por eso, cuando alguien habla, con una agradable voz femenina, una voz que yo conozco, me sobresalto.

— Me temo que no tenemos analgésicos disponibles.

Me siento de golpe en la cama para ver a Katniss Everdeen parada en medio de mi habitación. Solo que no es mi habitación en lo absoluto. Las paredes son de cemento, gris y sin pintar. La puerta parece ser una sólida estructura metálica y no hay ventanas. La habitación está apenas iluminada con una bombilla que parpadea de vez en cuando. No, esta pocilga no es mi habitación.

—Katniss Everdeen- le digo a la chica, delgada y pequeña que tengo en frente. Tiene el cabello recogido en una trenza que cae sobre su hombro izquierdo y trae un feo atuendo de color gris azulado que hace juego con la deprimente habitación. Cuando digo su nombre una de las esquinas de su boca da un tirón, como si reprimiera una sonrisa.

—Veo que ha podido reconocerme, señor Mellark.- dice con voz contenida y sus labios forman una sonrisa fría cuando hago una mueca- ¿Qué? ¿Preferiría que utilizara el apellido de su abuelo?

Ignoro la pregunta y formulo una propia:

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Ella enarca una delicada ceja y se sienta al pie de mi cama. Mi primer instinto es recoger mis piernas para no estar en contacto con su cuerpo. A ella no se le pasa por alto el gesto y la veo sonreír con suficiencia.

—Si quiere saberlo, ha estado usted catorce horas inconsciente después de que la fuerza rebelde le tomara prisionero en una fiesta en el Capitolio –responde ignorando mi primera pregunta-. Por cierto, es muy propio de su gente el tener esta clase de despilfarros cuando nos encontramos en guerra. ¿No cree?

—Creo que comete usted un error, señorita Everdeen- le digo con voz suave y amenazante- para que existiera una guerra usted y los suyos tendrían primero que ser dignos de ser llamados nuestros adversarios, deeberían tener al menos una oportunidad de ganar.

La chica se echa hacia atrás y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué palabra usaría entonces?

Sonrío ampliamente cuando le respondo:

—Exterminio. Igual que un puñado de cucarachas aplastadas por una bota.

El revés de su mano me golpea en el rostro y mi cabeza rebota contra el cabecero de metal de la cama. Grito de dolor y me llevo la mano a la cabeza, donde la sangre mana de una de mis sienes.

Antes de poder recuperarme, tengo el rostro de Katniss Everdeen tan cerca que puedo contar cada una de las pecas en el puente de su nariz. Y cuando habla, lo hace entre dientes, completamente amenazante:

—Será mejor que tenga más cuidado con su lengua, señor Mellark. Ya no nos encontramos en su territorio o en el de su abuelo. Esta es mi Arena y hará usted bien en recordar que si sigue vivo es solo porque he tenido la suficiente piedad como para no acabar con su vida en el momento en que pude hacerlo.

—Está usted alardeando- digo sin retroceder un centímetro.

Percibo, más que veo, como su boca se curva en una sonrisa completa. Ella levanta la mano y la acerca lentamente hacia mi rostro, como si se dispusiera a acariciarme la mejilla. Mi respiración se acelera y cierro instintivamente los ojos.

En su lugar, ella hunde el pulgar en la herida en mi cabeza, haciéndome gritar de nuevo.

— ¿Lo estoy?- pregunta antes de levantarse de la cama y salir dando un portazo. Escucho como el mecanismo en la puerta se cierra por fuera.

**.II.**

El estómago se me retuerce, como si intentara anudarse dentro de mi vientre para no sentir tanta hambre. Observo con desconfianza el plato que han dejado en una bandeja sobre la tambaleante mesilla y hago una mueca de asco.

Es un puré grisáceo, lleno de grumos. Acerco mi nariz y lo olfateo.

¡Puag! Ni en un millón de años comeré eso.

Mi estómago ruge, mostrando su descontento por mi decisión.

—Ten calma- le digo- Nos rescatarán en un par de horas.

Una risa musical estalla en la habitación y veo el rostro de Katniss Everdeen asomándose por la puerta.

—¿Hablando contigo mismo? ¿Has conseguido volverte loco en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas?- dice mientras entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta golpeándola con la cadera.

—Lárgate- mascullo mientras me dejo caer hacia atrás. Me lastimo la espalda con el delgado colchón que no hace mucho por suavizar la armazón metálica que sostiene la cama.

—¿No piensas comerte esto?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

—Sospecho que ya alguien se lo comió por mí. Estoy bastante seguro de que se trata de comida digerida.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se ríe.

—Puede que no sea uno de esos festines a los que estás acostumbrado, pero si te interesa mi opinión: un hombre muerto no puede ser rescatado. Además- dice mientras mete su dedo índice en la asquerosa mezcla- puede que nunca hayas pasado hambre antes, pero un plato de avena puede ser fácilmente la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.- dice mientras introduce su dedo en su boca- Sólo piénsalo- y vuelve a salir de la habitación.

Lentamente, tomo el tazón y empiezo a comer.

**.III.**

Una mujer rubia y de ojos azules entra en la habitación y revisa cuidadosamente la herida en mi cabeza. Me entrega dos píldoras, que yo veo con desconfianza y espera pacientemente a que me las tome. No lo hago.

—Tómate las malditas medicinas ¿quieres?- no es la enfermera la que me habla, sino Katniss Everdeen que ejerce como centinela en la puerta.

—Katniss…- dice la mujer con un suspiro.

—¿Qué? Puede tomárselas por las buenas o puedo obligarlo, en cuyo caso tendrá que tomarse más medicinas después.

—Katniss…

Katniss ignora a la enfermera y levanta un dedo amenazante. Mi mirada se traba en la suya. Azul contra gris. Ella no desvía la mirada y yo tampoco lo hago.

Al final, ella gana, porque con tal que se vaya de mi celda, me echo las pastillas en la boca y bebo un trago de agua. Deseo borrar la sonrisa petulante de su bonita cara en cuanto lo hago.

La enfermera me da una palmadita y sale de la habitación.

—Gracias, mamá.- dice antes de salir ella también.

Mi cerebro apenas registra el hecho de que la mujer que me está cuidando es la madre de mi peor enemiga. Todo en cuanto puedo pensar es que acabo de referirme a Katniss Everdeen como "bonita".

**.IV.**

La puerta se abre de par en par y la bombilla se enciende.

Escucho un murmullo y acto seguido un revoltijo de tela gris cae sobre mi rostro.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Vístete- ordena la voz autoritaria de la persona a la que odio.

—Estoy vestido- digo apartando las ropas que me ha arrojado.

—Si sales con esa facha, ni yo podré mantenerte con vida- dice haciendo una mueca.

Observo mi ropa. Traigo unos pantalones ajustados de color blanco, una sudadera azul cobalto con tachuelas incrustadas en los puños y una chaqueta blanca. Es una vestimenta algo conservadora en el Capitolio. No sé de qué se queja, sin embargo sus palabras atraen mi atención. ¿Ha dicho salir?

—¿Vas a sacarme?

—Mi madre ha tenido la estúpida idea de que tenerte aquí encerrado debilitará tu salud y blah, blah, blah- dice apoyándose en la pared. – Así que ha solicitado que te permitan dar una vuelta por las instalaciones, pero no hay fuerza humana que permita que tu puedas protagonizar una fuga, así que me he ofrecido para ser tu escolta.

La veo de arriba abajo. Es pequeña y menuda, si de fuerza física se trata, podría con ella, pero estoy débil y ella es una asesina consumada. ¿Quiero correr el riesgo?

Me quito la chaqueta y la doblo antes de colocarla sobre la cama. Empiezo a sacarme la camiseta por encima de la cabeza cuando Katniss dice:

—¡Espera!- y se gira para darme la espalda con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué?- le digo mientras termino de quitarme la sudadera y me coloco la camisa de botones gris que ella me ha dado- ¿Ahora me dirás que no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas?

—Por supuesto que no estoy acostumbrada- dice dándome la espalda- Puede que en tu mundo de libertinaje esto sea normal, pero algunas personas tenemos algo de…

—Son ustedes los que viven como animales- digo mientras me pongo los pantalones.- Asumo que en ese basurero en el que solías vivir tú…- antes de darme cuenta ella está de pie frente a mí, se ha movido tan rápido que no he podido seguirla. Me da un empujón, pero es tan pequeña que apenas si consigue moverme. Su rostro está rojo por un sentimiento muy diferente a la vergüenza.

—Vete al diablo, tú no sabes nada sobre cómo vivimos.

Ella sale de la habitación dando un portazo y, por algún motivo, cuando lo hace, me siento culpable.

—Pues parece que no habrá paseo el día de hoy- digo en voz alta mientras me dejo caer sobre el colchón.- Ya volverás mañana.

**.V.**

Katniss Everdeen no acude a mi celda al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al otro.

Tan loco como suena, la echo en falta. En su lugar aparece Plutarch Heavensbee escoltado por un soldado de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Lo reconozco como Gale Hawthorne, el mejor amigo de Katniss Everdeen. A él lo he visto en las entrevistas que han hecho en los Juegos cuando los tributos consiguen llegar a los últimos ocho, como su mejor amigo el tuvo mucho que decir en ambas ocasiones. No hay que ser brillante para notar lo mucho que la desea. Quienes no fantasean en el Capitolio con emparejar a Katniss con Finnick Odair, esperan que su corazón sea conquistado por Gale. Una idea de lo más romántica al parecer.

Por algún motivo, a mi hace que el estómago se me revuelva.

Plutarch habla conmigo durante lo que parecen horas. Me explica lo que pretenden lograr con mi secuestro: un espacio de negociación con mi abuelo. Me confía lo que han logrado hasta ahora: nada. Me dice que espera que pueda cooperar con ellos. Una muestra de buena voluntad.

Sus peticiones se escuchan razonables, solo por un segundo, antes de que yo recuerde quien soy y que están haciendo conmigo. Soy Peeta Mellark, soy el nieto de Corionalius Snow, soy un prisionero.

No acepto.

Plutarch se va y Gale me dedica una mirada de reproche y se va también. Katniss no llega ese día. Tampoco lo hace al siguiente y yo empiezo a sentirme ansioso. En su lugar llega Plutarch.

Siempre llega Plutarch.

**.VI.**

Dos veces al día un soldado me escolta a un cuarto de baño a unos doce metros de mi celda. Me porto bien, no hago intentos de huir, pues aunque lo consiguiera, dudo poder sobrevivir en el entorno hostil que prima en los distritos. Me permiten bañarme cada dos días e incluso me entregan una pastilla de jabón y una lata de desodorante. Los guardo como si se tratara de tesoros.

Intento ignorar la miseria humana en que me he convertido en las pocas semanas que llevo aquí como prisionero.

Cada día espero a que Katniss venga a ponerme de los nervios de nuevo.

No lo hace.

Paso las horas en mi celda con el afán obsesivo de dibujar, una y otra vez, su rostro en mi cabeza. La curva de sus pómulos, el ángulo de su obstinada barbilla, el brillo de sus ojos grises, el desequilibrio entre sus labios, el inferior un poco más lleno que el superior; la línea que forman sus cortas pestañas…

Para cuando llega el día siete sin verla, estoy de los nervios.

Plutarch llega a mi habitación el día número ocho y me propone lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez, acepto, con una condición: quiero ver a Katniss Everdeen. El traidor maneja su alegría con cautela. Me dice que hará lo que pueda y se marcha. No paso por alto la mirada asesina que me dedica Gale al salir.

No me importa. No me importa lo que ellos piensen o dejen de pensar sobre mí. Lo único que se repite, una y otra vez en mi cabeza, es que necesito verla.

**.VII.**

Pasa un día y luego otro. Plutarch no me visita y yo empiezo a perder la noción del tiempo. De no ser porque los horarios de comida se manejan aquí con precisión milimétrica, estaría perdido. Al tercer día aparece para decirme que Katniss se ha negado, pero que siguen intentando convencerla.

Su noticia cae como una roca en mi estómago, pero no permito que él vea lo mucho que me afecta. No. No me afecta. Katniss Everdeen es solo otra Vencedora. Una chica tonta de los distritos que creyó que podía jugar contra el Capitolio y ganar.

No puede importarme.

**.VIII.**

Me importa. Me doy cuenta cuando llega el día número diez en que no veo a Katniss. No me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta, me limito a tenderme en mi cama y frotarme los ojos con el dorso de la mano, a la espera de que la imagen que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, el rostro rojo y lleno de rabia de Katniss del último día en que la vi, desaparezca.

No lo hace.

**.IX.**

He grabado una propo para Plutarch. Es una cápsula de cuarenta y cinco segundos en donde le digo a todo Panem que me encuentro con las fuerzas rebeldes, que me han tomado prisionero pero que me encuentro en excelentes condiciones de salud.

Les hablo sobre la necesidad de lograr una conciliación y detener esta guerra que solo logrará la pérdida inútil de vidas de ambos bandos.

Al final, le hablo a mi abuelo. Le pido que tome en cuenta todos los factores y que haga lo correcto.

Cuando acabo de filmar, veo el rostro, pálido y serio, de Katniss Everdeen entre la gente que me rodea. Me quito rápidamente el micrófono que me han colocado y camino hacia ella. Gale Hawthorne se interpone en mi camino. Lo empujo y él me da un golpe que duele como el demonio. Mañana me saldrá un cardenal. Pienso en devolverle el golpe pero en eso recuerdo la presencia de Katniss. Tengo que llegar a ella en lugar de perder mi tiempo peleando con Gale. Sin embargo, cuando levanto la mirada, ella ya no está ahí.

Me dejo caer derrotado y permito que me escolten de regreso a mi celda.

**.X.**

Mi abuelo ha dado su respuesta a mis peticiones. No han sido palabras, sino una docena de bombas que ha dejado caer sobre nosotros doce horas después de que Beetee Latier, otro de los Vencedores de los Juegos, ha logrado infiltrarse en el sistema televisivo del Capitolio. Han logrado pasar completo el video que he grabado. El mensaje ha sido dado y la respuesta no se ha hecho esperar.

Siempre ha sabido en donde estoy. Lo ha sabido y no le ha importado.

Nos encontramos en una de las plataformas subterráneas del Distrito 13. Veintiséis personas han muerto hoy después del bombardeo. Pude ser una de ellas, pero mis captores se encargaron de sacarme de mi celda y conducirme a uno de los refugios antibombas antes de que eso sucediera.

Me han salvado la vida cuando mi abuelo ha intentado quitármela.

Me llevo las rodillas al pecho mientras veo como las familias se acomodan para dormir en sus pequeños rincones. Algunos incluso se permiten reír un poco, dichosos de saberse con vida.

La traición quema como si fuera lava pasando a través de mis venas y, por primera vez en mis diecisiete años de vida, siento deseos de abrirme las venas para sacar la sangre culpable que corre por ellas.

En la oscuridad, me permito llorar.

**.XI.**

No me doy cuenta de que he estado esperando a que venga hasta que cada célula de mi cuerpo se pone alerta, aún mientras duermo, al detectar su cercanía.

Me esfuerzo en abrir los ojos lentamente y en no hacer movimientos bruscos, pues temo que decida que ha sido una mala idea y que se aparte.

En la oscuridad, sus ojos brillan, reflejando débilmente las luces de emergencia que han dispuesto cada cinco metros en los pasillos.

—Me dijeron que querías verme- dice finalmente.

Asiento, con la boca seca y el corazón palpitando rápidamente en mi pecho. Aún con los restos del sueño danzando en mi cabeza, soy capaz de detectar sus reservas sobre su visita.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo…- dudo por un segundo. Es una pregunta que me he hecho a mí mismo desde que formulé mi petición a Plutarch. Mi mandíbula se endurece, pues la palabra perdón no figura en mi vocabulario. Siempre he tomado lo que he querido y nunca me he sentido mal por ello.

Ella suspira y se pone de pie.

—Sabía que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Espera!- y mi voz es un susurro desesperado. Para mi sorpresa, ella se queda quieta. – Yo quería… Yo…

— ¿Qué?

—Quería decirte que lo siento- y espero que las palabras quemen al salir de mi garganta, pero no lo hacen. En su lugar, un cálido alivio se instala en mi interior- Lo siento mucho.

Ella me observa desde arriba. Puedo ver su rostro, apenas iluminado por la luz blanca, su expresión es indescifrable.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Tenías razón. No sé nada sobre la vida en los distritos. No sé cómo era tu vida. Y aún estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma de vivir. Nunca había tenido que racionar una pastilla de jabón o cuidar una maldita lata de desodorante como si fuera la última en la Tierra. ¿Sabes? Así que lo siento. Siento lo que dije.

Espero a que me diga algo, lo que sea. Tal vez incluso que me golpee de nuevo.

No lo hace. En realidad no hace nada en lo absoluto. Simplemente se levanta y se va. Y yo siento como si me hubieran quitado algo importante.

**.XII.**

Después del bombardeo, me han transferido. Me han dado privilegios pero también obligaciones. Me mandan a la escuela, a aprender sobre historia, tácticas de guerra y cosas por el estilo. Aún no confían lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme saber sus planes, pero las personas aquí parecen pensar que después de la traición de mi abuelo y lo que básicamente ha sido una sentencia a muerte, ahora estoy de su lado.

No se equivocan. La traición sigue doliendo como una bofetada. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos, lo haré.

Me cruzo con Katniss dos veces después de su visita nocturna. En ambas ocasiones, nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento la electricidad estallando en el aire. No consigo hablarle porque ella está con Gale. Siempre está con Gale.

Después de rendir el primer examen en tácticas de guerra se dan cuenta de que estoy en un nivel más avanzado del que habían considerado en un principio. Me transfieren de clase. Me asignan a la clase en la que está Katniss.

Ella pasa olímpicamente de mi cada día. Me ignora por completo, pero de vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que no soporto la tentación, me volteo a verla y entonces me doy cuenta de que ella ha estado viéndome. Desvía la mirada rápidamente.

Grabo otras dos propos. En la última, declaro abiertamente mi simpatía por los rebeldes. Es algo fuera del guion y la sala permanece en silencio por unos minutos. Luego, alguien empieza a aplaudir. Los demás lo siguen después y me veo envuelto en una marea de aplausos, palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones.

En el mar de rostros, distingo el de Katniss.

.**XIII.**

Para mi sorpresa, Katniss Everdeen aparece en mi habitación al día siguiente, en medio de la noche.

No dice nada al principio, se limita a observarme. Espero pacientemente pero nunca dice nada.

Pasamos dos horas en silencio, ambos contemplándonos en la oscuridad. Pasado ese tiempo, ella suspira, se levanta y se va.

**.XIV.**

El ritual se repite por dos días más hasta que, finalmente, decido hablarle yo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Ella parpadea y sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—Te he escuchado – se queja ella y puedo imaginarla rodando los ojos- Pero no tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué no tiene sentido?- digo poniéndome de costado y apoyándome sobre mi codo, muy despierto.

—Tú pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tampoco tiene sentido que esta sea la tercera vez que vienes a visitarme y que sea yo quien tenga que iniciar una conversación ¿no?

Aún con la poca luz, veo como sus mejillas se enrojecen.

—Puedo irme.

—Puedes, pero no te lo he pedido.

—El verde- dice ella y hace una pausa antes de agregar- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—El naranja.

Ella hace una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—Debí imaginarlo.

—Ni siquiera sabes de que naranja estoy hablando.

—No tengo que saberlo. Conociéndote debe ser uno de esos horribles colores neón que estuvieron de moda hace un par de años.

—¿Quién es la que juzga ahora?- le digo con una sonrisa- Estaba pensando en algo más suave, un naranja como una puesta de sol.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y yo le sonrío. Para mi sorpresa, ella me sonríe también y al verla sonreír, me siento más feliz de lo que me he sentido alguna vez en mi vida.

Y el momento parece correcto.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- pregunta ella y yo sonrío.

**.XIV.**

Nuestras citas nocturnas se convierten en una tradición. Ella aparece alrededor de la media noche y se va pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Ambos aparecemos al día siguiente a clases con ojeras de color violeta, pero, al menos en mi caso, me siento muy contento.

Nos ignoramos mutuamente durante el resto del día, pero a veces, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, nuestras bocas se curvan en involuntarias sonrisas.

La guerra continúa avanzando. Los distritos se motivan con los mensajes que logramos filtrar en la televisión y, después de que sale al aire mi tercer video, mi abuelo da una conferencia de prensa para justificar mi apoyo al movimiento rebelde. Según él, he sido sometido a terribles torturas o algún procedimiento quirúrgico para manipularme.

Hago otro video después de eso, revelando mi apariencia saludable y los motivos por los cuales apoyo a los rebeldes.

La gente comienza a tratarme con más amabilidad después de eso e incluso Katniss hace un comentario al respecto cuando me visita esa noche.

Le resto importancia, pero internamente salto de alegría por haber captado su atención.

**.XV.**

Cada noche que pasa, ella se sienta un poco más cerca de mí. Sus reservas iniciales se disipan poco a poco y, llega un día, en que ambos yacemos tendidos en mi estrecha cama. Apenas tocándonos. Puedo sentir el calor manando en olas de su piel y me estremezco de placer.

Nuestra relación ha cambiado, poco a poco, pero lo ha hecho.

El cambio definitivo llega el día en que estamos en el comedor y ella deja su bandeja junto a la mía en la mesa que, hasta el momento, he estado usando solo yo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Levanto la vista del libro que he estado leyendo y la observo con sorpresa.

—Está bien si dices que no – dice al cabo de un minuto y toma la bandeja con sus manos.

—¡Espera!- le digo y la tomo de la muñeca sin pensar. Ambos nos sobresaltamos, pero no la suelto. Mi piel quema, como si hubiese tocado una bombilla que lleva largo rato encendida.

Ella asiente y deja caer su almuerzo sobre la mesa.

La gente murmura cosas cuando pasa a nuestro lado. No entiendo lo que dicen y tampoco me importa. Lo único en que puedo pensar es en que ella está aquí, conmigo, ahora.

**.XVI.**

Por la noche, doy vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas, inseguro sobre si Katniss vendrá esta noche a visitarme. Tal vez hay algún acuerdo tácito de que no podemos compartir dos momentos en un mismo día.

A medianoche, la puerta se abre y ella entra.

—¡Has venido!- digo quizá con demasiado entusiasmo.

Ella se congela en la puerta.

—¿No tenía? – su rostro se enrojece y se echa hacia atrás hasta presionarse contra la puerta- Yo no sabía si…- la veo buscar a tientas la manilla de la puerta y estoy fuera de mi cama antes de darme cuenta.

Mi cuerpo se presiona contra el suyo y la dejo atrapada contra la superficie metálica. Toco su frente con la mía y la estática y el calor saltan entre nosotros.

—No yo…- la siento respirar agitadamente y me separo. Me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estamos y me muevo para liberarla. Sus pequeñas manos se aferran a mi camisa y ambos nos quedamos inmóviles.- ¿Katniss?- me suelta y de inmediato extraño su toque, no me muevo. – No te vayas, por favor. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Por inercia, tomo su mano y tiro de ella, conduciéndonos hacia la cama. Nos tendemos uno junto al otro sin decir nada. Los minutos pasan. Finalmente, ella toma aire y dice:

—Entonces… ¿me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una mascota?

Sonrío.

**.XVI.**

Ambos nos inscribimos en las lecciones para empezar a formarnos como soldados. Ella ya tiene nociones básicas de pelea con su arco, pero nos enseñan a ambos como ensamblar las armas y nos dan lecciones de tiro.

Se siente bien el ser útil. El tener un rol activo en la guerra.

Katniss y yo empezamos a pasar juntos cada momento del día. La gente ya no se extraña de vernos caminar lado a lado en los pasillos. Exceptuando tal vez a Gale que hace cara de haber chupado un limón cada vez que nos ve.

A ella no parece importarle.

Los enfrentamientos entre los distritos y el Capitolio se hacen más frecuentes. Nuestro entrenamiento se vuelve más constante y fuerte cada día que pasa.

Y a pesar del cansancio, me siento feliz, como si nada en el mundo pudiera estar mal.

**.XVII.**

Al final, nos asignan a ambos al mismo batallón.

La noche antes de nuestra partida, ambos estamos acostados en mi cama. Mis dedos juguetean con el extremo de su trenza, haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla.

—Me gustaría tomar este momento y hacer que durara por siempre.

—Vale.

—Entonces ¿me das tu permiso?- le digo con una sonrisa.

—Tienes mi permiso.

Mis dedos encuentran el camino entre nuestros cuerpos y sujetan los suyos. Ella me devuelve el apretón.

Y así, con los dedos entrelazados, esperamos a que llegue el día.

Tal vez para mañana ambos estemos muertos. Todo lo que sé es que, por ahora, solo tenemos este momento, que se prolonga por la eternidad.

Y estoy bien con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso sería. <strong>

**Estos fueron los temas que me tocaron:**

**1. Personajes principales: Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. AU, Peeta es nieto de Snow por parte de su madre y por ello no lleva el apellido de su abuelo (también se puede incluir como OC a Roselia Snow). Ha sido criado bajo las ideas de su abuelo, no siente compasión por ningún tributo que haya ido al Capitolio, sin embargo ese desprecio por los habitantes de los Distritos cambia cuándo es capturado por Katniss Everdeen, ganadora de los 74 avos Juegos del Hambre. Durante su estancia como rehén en el D13 comienza a sentir algo diferente por su captora, que no sabe cómo nombrar y viceversa. Serie de viñetas.**

**2. Personajes principales: Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. AU, Katniss Everdeen ha crecido junto a Peeta Mellark quién es el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Gale, lo que en un principio es admiración con el tiempo se vuelve amor. Ella se encuentra insegura acerca de si Peeta siente lo mismo, pues cree que la ve cómo la hermana que nunca tuvo. hasta que un día tiene el suficiente coraje para declarar sus sentimientos y entonces se dará cuenta de que el sentimiento es compartido. Oneshot.**

**3. Personaje principal: Finnick Odair. Serie de viñetas desde el Punto del vista del vencedor: Desde su vida en sus primeros años en el D4, sus impresiones sobre sus juegos del hambre, su participación en el vasallaje, hasta su breve paso por la rebelión del D13. Serían pequeñas escenas de cada momento de su vida hasta su muerte.**

**Siri, me lo pensé muuuucho para escribir sobre este tema porque sentía que era material no para un oneshot, sino para un longfic donde pudiera explorar a profundidad el sentir de ambos en esta curiosa situación. Me habría gustado verlo desde ambos POVs, pero ya sabes que Peeta puede conmigo y no me resistí a mantenerlo con la incertidumbre de todo lo que pasa con Katniss. Creo que de no estar tan liada con los SYOTs y con Te amé ¿real?, habría adoptado este proyecto, pero me conformo con hacer esta pequeña historia. Espero que mi regalo te haya gustado. **

**Me ha encantado la dinámica y espero que volvamos a hacerlo. Un abrazo, E.**


	2. Resulta suficiente

**Resulta suficiente**

**.I.**

Contemplo el rostro, pálido y silencioso, de Peeta Mellark en medio de la oscuridad casi absoluta de la habitación.

Me muerdo el pulgar, tratando de dilucidar qué clase de demonio me ha poseído para desafiar las intenciones de Coin de hacer una ejecución pública del chico, apenas unos meses mayor que yo, como una manera de enviar un mensaje a su abuelo.

"Es el nieto de Snow" me recuerda una voz en mi cabeza que se parece, notablemente, a la de Haymitch. "Es el nieto de la persona que trató de enviar a Prim a la Arena, que no tuvo problema en ver como la pequeña Rue era atravesada de lado a lado por la espada de Cato" mi corazón tartamudea cuando recuerdo eso y siento la necesidad de cubrirme el pecho con las manos, solo para cerciorarme de que sigo viva, de que el agujero quedó en el cuerpo sin vida de Rue y no en el mío.

Peeta Mellark emite un suspiro y se gira entre sueños. Recuperando mi atención.

Suelto un bufido.

Está claro que nunca admitiré ante él que le acabo de salvar la vida. La versión oficial será que la vehemencia con que hablé ante Plutarch y Coin se debió, únicamente, a considero que hay castigos peores que la muerte y que yo deseo que los sufra todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero entonces ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? Velando su sueño como si fuera alguna clase de pervertida.

Lo veo removerse en la cama y mis músculos se tensan, preparados para saltar sobre él en caso de que decida atacarme. ¿O en realidad quiero que me ataque? ¿Estoy aquí buscando alguna excusa que me permita hacerle daño, como venganza de todo el dolor al que su abuelo me ha sometido?

La habitación huele ligeramente a alcohol, tal vez porque se encontraba increíblemente borracho cuando los rebeldes lo sacaron. Tal vez porque al parecer se derramó la mitad de una botella de alguna clase de licor fino encima poco antes de que lo noquearan. Arrugo la nariz mientras me cruzo de brazos.

He dejado la puerta entreabierta, como una red de seguridad por si deseo marcharme antes de que él despierte. Sin embargo, al verlo girarse en la cama, la adrenalina se dispara en mi cuerpo y decido que no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas, de conocer al pequeño monstruo que habita en él, porque la manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol.

Lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de encontrar los rasgos de Snow en su cara y me siento perdida cuando no los encuentro. Tiene unos labios normales, bonitos, supongo, con las curvas bien definidas y un saludable color rosa, no el rojo brillante que tienen los de su abuelo. Su piel es pálida, pero tiene pinceladas de rosa sobre las mejillas, una nariz proporcionada y unas pestañas tan espesas que, aún a la escasa luz de la bombilla, proyectan sombras sobre sus pómulos llenos.

Podría decirse que es guapo. Y definitivamente yo no esperaba que se viera tan normal. Me inclino hacia adelante, intentando encontrar la gran cantidad de modificaciones quirúrgicas que debe traer encima, pero no encuentro nada fuera de lugar. Me adelanto más y la puerta pierde su soporte y se cierra a mis espaldas.

Me congelo en mi lugar mientras lo veo hablar con los ojos firmemente cerrados:

—Tráeme un analgésico. La resaca me está haciendo pedazos la cabeza- ordena con la voz de quien acostumbra ser obedecido sin chistar, sin embargo su voz suena extraña, como si se estuviera recuperando de una larga gripe.

Aprieto los puños y lo veo llevarse la mano a la sien derecha, donde lo golpeó la culata del arma de Gale, el golpe que lo dejó fuera de juego.

— Me temo que no tenemos analgésicos disponibles- respondo con voz tranquila.

Su reacción es tan graciosa que siento deseos de echarme a reír, pero me mantengo seria, imperturbable. Sigo siendo la cara de la rebelión. Él se sienta en la cama y me observa, luciendo aturdido. Su mirada se desliza a través de la habitación, tomando nota de las paredes de cemento sin pintar y, posiblemente, comparándolas mentalmente con los ricos tapices que deben cubrir las de su habitación.

—Katniss Everdeen- dice él mientras me observa, sin disimulo, de arriba abajo. Tiene una expresión extraña, como si no lograra encontrar palabras para explicar lo que está pasando. Siento una sonrisa tironear de las esquinas de mi boca, pero la reprimo.

—Veo que ha podido reconocerme, señor Mellark.- digo, utilizando deliberadamente el apellido que aparece en su certificado de nacimiento y no el de su abuelo. Él hace una mueca y yo sonrío al saber que he conseguido hacerlo enfadar- ¿Qué?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia- ¿Preferiría que utilizara el apellido de su abuelo?

Él pasa por alto mi pregunta y me lanza las suyas

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Ha formulado las preguntas correctas, las mismas que haría yo en su lugar, pero ¿sinceramente espera que le responda? Enarco una cena y me dejo caer sobre el pie de su cama. Él se retira, como si yo tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa o como si tuviera miedo de que le causara daño. Sonrío.

—Si quiere saberlo- empiezo yo- ha estado usted catorce horas inconsciente, después de que la fuerza rebelde- mejor conocida con Gale, añado para mis adentros- lo tomó prisionero en una fiesta en el Capitolio.

Paso por alto la pregunta sobre nuestra ubicación. No hay forma de que le diga que se encuentra en el distrito que su adorado abuelo juró que había sido destruido por el Capitolio. Uno nunca sabe si Snow le dejó saber algo sobre este lugar a su nieto y, en caso de haber sido así, Coin me mataría con sus propias manos si llegara a enterarse de que le di una información tan valiosa a uno de sus enemigos. "Nuestros enemigos", me corrijo mentalmente.

–Por cierto, es muy propio de su gente el tener esta clase de despilfarros cuando nos encontramos en guerra. ¿No cree?- hago una mueca. Solo esas personas pueden ser tan frívolas como para seguir dando fiestas en una situación tan delicada como la que nos aqueja.

—Creo que comete usted un error, señorita Everdeen- responde él con una voz suave y amenazante, cargada de autoridad- para que existiera una guerra, usted y los suyos tendrían que ser primero dignos de ser llamados nuestros adversarios, tendrían que tener al menos una oportunidad de ganar.

Me echo hacia atrás y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, sin decidir si sus palabras me divierten o me irritan.

—¿Qué palabra usaría usted, entonces?

Él sonríe ampliamente al responderme:

—Exterminio. Igual que un puñado de cucarachas aplastadas por una bota.

Ni siquiera debo pensar en el movimiento. Simplemente, cuando me doy cuenta, el revés de mi mano está golpeándolo, con todas mis fuerzas, en el costado de su cabeza.

Un grito de dolor brota de su garganta y su mano se dirige a su cabeza, donde mi golpe ha conseguido que la piel sensible de su sien, ahí donde Gale lo ha golpeado hace horas, se rompa. La sangre empieza a salir en pequeñas gotas de la herida.

Sobrevivirá, si es que aprende a mantener la boca cerrada. Y yo seré quien le enseñe.

Un impulso que me nace desde lo más profundo me hace inclinarme sobre su cara, tan cerca que, si quisiera, podría contar una a una sus pestañas, tan largas que me pregunto cómo no se enredan entre ellas cuando parpadea.

Pero estoy molesta, furiosa inclusive, y las palabras salen a trompicones de entre mis dientes:

—Será mejor que tenga más cuidado con su lengua, señor Mellark. Ya no nos encontramos en su territorio o en el de su abuelo. Esta es mi Arena y hará usted bien en recordar que si sigue vivo es solo porque he tenido la suficiente piedad como para no acabar con su vida en el momento en que pude hacerlo.

En su defensa, no se deja intimidar. Mantiene la distancia de nuestros rostros, tan pequeña que siento su aliento, ligeramente alcoholizado, golpearme la cara cuando me dice:

—Está usted alardeando.

Pero no lo estoy. Este es mi lugar. Estamos en mi lado de la cancha. Mi boca forma una sonrisa y, esta vez, el movimiento es completamente deliberado cuando alzo la mano y la acerco, con lentitud, casi en una caricia de amantes, a su rostro. Lo siento relajarse, su respiración se vuelve más pausada y, por algún motivo, él cierra los ojos, no con miedo sino con expectación.

Entonces hundo mi pulgar en la herida en su cabeza, ganándome otro grito de dolor.

—¿Lo estoy?- pregunto mientras me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando salgo, la cierro de una patada antes de reclinarme sobre la lisa superficie, con el pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente.

Me permito cerrar los ojos, mientras me limpio su sangre en el pantalón.

**.II.**

Me siento en el suelo, doblando mis piernas debajo de mi cuerpo, mientras sostengo, con precario equilibrio, el delicado equipo de video que Boggs me ha confiado para observar a Peeta Mellark.

Justo ahora, que está en la habitación de al lado, nos separa solo el muro de hormigón, pero él no lo sabe.

Observo la imagen en blanco y negro en la pequeña pantalla. La cámara está colocada en la esquina más apartada a su cama y a pesar de que la imagen es nítida, como si lo estuviera viendo a través de una ventana, no estoy todo lo cerca que quiero estar para ver su sufrimiento, su frustración.

Arrugo el ceño, porque no han instalado micrófonos en la habitación así que a pesar de que lo veo mascullar algo, no tengo ni idea de lo que dice.

Una mujer entra con un arma en una mano y una bandeja con comida en la otra. En el momento en que lo hace, Peeta Mellark se pega a la pared detrás de su cama y observa, con la mandíbula apretada, como la mujer soldado deja la comida sobre una mesa tambaleante y vuelve a salir.

Él se levanta de la cama y observa, con patente desconfianza, el plato en la bandeja. El menú de hoy: gachas de avena. Esta mañana, cuando lo vi en mi propio plato en el desayuno, tuve la asquerosa idea de que se trataba de comida que ya había sido digerida por alguien más. La idea de ver a Peeta Mellark, tan acostumbrado a los manjares del Capitolio, comiendo las sosas comidas del Trece resulta demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

Dejo la pequeña pantalla sobre la mesa de esta habitación y salgo por la puerta. La mujer, que lleva una pequeña placa metálica que la identifica como "Folk", me observa con el ceño fruncido cuando me acerco a la puerta.

–No estás en este turno de vigilancia, soldado Everdeen.

Ruedo los ojos. ¡Como si eso alguna vez me hubiese detenido! Llevo la mitad de mi vida saltándome las reglas y el estricto esquema que rige el Trece no ha logrado cambiar eso. Rebusco en mis bolsillos y encuentro el pase blanco que me ha entregado Plutarch Heavensbee esta mañana.

–Me han dado permiso- digo agitándolo frente a su nariz. Ella toma el pequeño rectángulo de plástico y lo mueve entre sus dedos, al moverse, un gran UNO aparece y desaparece sobre la superficie. No tengo ni idea de qué clase de interés podría tener Plutarch en que yo me ande paseando por el pasillo de los detenidos pero, sea como sea, me viene bien.

Finalmente, ella asiente y se retira de la puerta. La empujo con el hombro, sujetándola para que no haga ruido y asomo la cabeza. Peeta sigue inclinado sobre la mesa, observando el plato con la desagradable comida. Mientras lo observo, él se inclina hacia adelante y olfatea la avena. Hace una mueca de asco y aparta la bandeja. Su estómago escoge justo ese momento para soltar un rugido tan fuerte que llega hasta mis oídos.

–Ten calma- dice el mientras se palmotea el plano abdomen- Nos rescatarán en un par de horas.

No sé precisamente qué es lo que me hace gracia, la idea de que crea que puede ser rescatado o el hecho de que esté hablando con su estómago. Sea como sea, una risa se escapa de mi garganta antes de que pueda evitarlo.

Él voltea a verme, no luciendo particularmente sorprendido por verme ahí.

—¿Hablando contigo mismo? ¿Has conseguido volverte loco en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas?- lo pico mientras entro en la habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Folk inclinándose para espiar también. La idea me molesta, así que golpeo la puerta con la cadera, haciendo que esta se cierre, casi pillándole la nariz.

—Lárgate- masculla él mientras se deja caer hacia atrás sobre su cama. Lo veo hacer una mueca de dolor cuando la estructura de la cama, escasamente suavizada por el colchón, le lastima la espalda.

—¿No piensas comerte esto?- pregunto mientras señalo la diminuta porción de avena que le han asignado.

—Sospecho que ya alguien se lo comió por mí – responde él arqueando graciosamente las cejas- Estoy bastante seguro de que se trata de comida digerida.

La reflexión, idéntica a la mía, me hace reír histéricamente. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan diferentes, podamos pensar igual? Dudo que el sabor y la variedad en el menú llegue a mejorar mucho que digamos para cualquiera de los dos. Por alguna razón, la idea de que decida matarse de hambre me fastidia.

De pronto, el salir de la habitación y alejarme de él, se convierte en una necesidad.

—Puede que no sea uno de esos festines a los que estás acostumbrado, pero si me preguntas mi opinión, un hombre muerto no puede ser rescatado… y puede que nunca hayas pasado hambre antes, pero un plato de avena puede ser fácilmente la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Sólo piénsalo- digo mientras me giro y golpeo la puerta, para que Folk la abra desde afuera.

Regreso a mi escondrijo en la habitación de al lado y tomo la pantalla en el momento exacto en que él se lleva la primera cucharada a la boca.

Sin razón aparente, una sonrisa tuerce mis labios.

**.III.**

–Necesito que seas tú quien vaya a chequear la herida en la cabeza de Peeta Mellark.

Mi madre deja el instrumental médico que ha estado clasificando y me observa con las cejas enarcadas.

–¿Por qué?

–Podría infectarse – digo encogiéndome de hombros-. Podría tener una conmoción cerebral y podría morirse antes de que podamos hacer algo con él.

–¿Y te importa?

Me separo de la pared y la veo con los brazos cruzados obstinadamente sobre el pecho.

–Simplemente avísame cuando vayas a ir ¿de acuerdo? No está armado, pero podría ser peligroso.

Ella me observa en silencio por unos cuantos segundos más y finalmente asiente.

Me llama en medio de la mañana, lo que me da una excusa para perderme la clase de historia que, como nuevo ciudadano del Trece, me están obligando a llevar. Me encuentro con ella fuera de la celda de Peeta Mellark.

–Aún no sé por qué hago esto- dice mientras sostiene un pequeño maletín médico con ambas manos- He revisado su expediente y dice que ya ha sido chequeado, no corre peligro.

–¿Y?

–Podría estar ayudando a alguien que realmente lo necesitara justo ahora, Katniss.

–Sólo durarás un minuto- respondo al instante.

–Sólo quiero saber por qué es importante para ti.

¿Importante para mí? ¿Lo es? Agito la cabeza, haciendo que mi trenza oscile hacia los lados. La retiro de mi hombro con un gesto impaciente y señalo la puerta con la barbilla.

–¿Entramos?

Mi madre suspira, pero compone una sonrisa y entra en la habitación. Entro detrás de ella y me quedo apoyada contra la puerta, observando cómo Peeta se pone tenso cuando ve a una nueva desconocida en la habitación. Su mirada busca la mía, pero yo vuelco mi atención en la pared, escuchando como mi madre le habla para tomar sus signos vitales. Al cabo de un rato volteo la cabeza, para ver cómo mamá recorre con los dedos la herida sobre la sien de Peeta, ahí donde la presión de mi pulgar ha abierto una herida.

Su ceño fruncido me preocupa. Sin embargo ella limpia la herida y luego rebusca en su maletín hasta que saca un par de comprimidos de color blanco de una pequeña cajita. Se las entrega a Peeta y llena un vaso con agua utilizando la jarra metálica que hay sobre la mesita. Él la observa con desconfianza, como si esperara que las pastillas fueran alguna clase de veneno. Él las sostiene en su mano, sin hacer ademanes de que va a ingerirlas en algún futuro próximo.

—Tómate las malditas medicinas ¿quieres?- estallo al cabo de unos minutos, cuando no parece haber esperanza de que vaya a seguir las instrucciones de mamá.

—Katniss…- dice ella con un suspiro.

—¿Qué?- replico mientras avanzo, amenazante, un par de pasos- Puede tomárselas por las buenas o puedo obligarlo, en cuyo caso tendrá que tomarse más medicinas después.

—Katniss…- repite ella mientras me ve como diciendo "¿qué bicho te ha picado?"

La ignoro y levanto el índice, apuntándolo a él, quien levanta la barbilla y me mira desafiante. Su mirada, de un limpio color azul, parece traspasarme y de pronto siento deseos de cubrirme el cuerpo con los brazos, como si estuviera desnuda, pero no cedo. Aprieto los dientes y me niego a desviar la mirada, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño sobre la piel.

Al final, él levanta la mano y arroja los dos comprimidos en el interior de su boca para luego apurarlas con un trago de agua. Abre la boca y saca la lengua.

–¿Contenta?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba mientras veo como mi madre le da una palmadita en el brazo y sale de la habitación.

–Gracias, mamá- le digo mientras la sigo hacia afuera.

La sonrisa no desaparece de mi cara por el resto del día.

**.IV.**

–Tienes que estar de broma- digo mientras atrapo en el aire la camisa gris que mamá me ha arrojado por encima del hombro.

–Pensé que querías que estuviera bien de salud- replica ella mientras continúa rebuscando en el armario de ropa gris unos pantalones de una talla que le valgan.

–Simplemente quería asegurarme de que no iba a morirse en medio de la noche.

–Se le atrofiarán los músculos si lo mantienen ahí encerrado- acota ella mientras desdobla otro par de pantalones y niega con la cabeza.

–¿Y?

–Sabiendo lo mucho que tú misma necesitas sentirte libre, podrías mostrarte algo más comprensiva.

–No tengo por qué ser su niñera- replico entre dientes.

–Pero si ya te pasas la mayor parte del día alrededor de su cuarto- acota Prim mientras intenta encontrar la pareja de un zapato negro de hombre.

Le dedico una mirada que pretende ser fulminante, pero que hace que mi hermana se ría.

–No es gracioso- mascullo mientras recojo los pantalones que me pasa mi madre.

–Sí lo es…- apunta Prim mientras finalmente da con los zapatos.

Camino pisando con fuerza hacia el ala en que lo tienen recluido y le dirijo una mirada de advertencia a Folks, que vuelve a hacer de centinela en la puerta. Ella abre sin preguntarme nada. Cuando entro, las luces están apagadas y él esta acostado, con un brazo sobre los ojos.

Suelto una maldición por lo bajo mientras golpeo el apagador con el puño, haciendo que la habitación quede bañada con una luz amarillenta. Dejo caer los zapatos en el suelo y arrojo las prendas sobre su cara.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Vístete- ordeno.

—Estoy vestido- dice él mientras aparta la ropa que acabo de lanzarle encima.

—Si sales con esa facha, ni yo podré mantenerte con vida- digo mientras tomo nota de los horribles pantalones blancos y de las tachuelas que lleva su sudadera en los puños. Nunca entenderé la moda del Capitolio.

—¿Vas a sacarme?- pregunta entre confundido y esperanzado.

—Mi madre ha tenido la estúpida idea de que tenerte aquí encerrado debilitará tu salud y bla, bla, bla- digo mientras me apoyo contra la pared, preparada para discutir con él sobre una idea que a mí misma me parece terrible. Por eso, me pilla por sorpresa cuando lo veo quitarse la chaqueta, que dobla antes de dejarla sobre la cama, y luego empieza a sacarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

No soy lo suficientemente rápida para girarme antes de que él quede medio desnudo en la habitación y la imagen de los cuadros que marcan su abdomen queda grabada tras mis párpados.

–Espera- chillo mientras siento como mis mejillas se calientan.

—¿Qué?- pregunta mientras escucho el frufrú que produce la tela al moverse en el aire - ¿Ahora me dirás que no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas?

—Por supuesto que no estoy acostumbrada- digo mientras mantengo los ojos clavados en la pared- Puede que en tu mundo de libertinaje esto sea normal, pero algunas personas tenemos algo de…

—Son ustedes los que viven como animales- replica él mientras escucho como pasa su peso de una pierna a la otra, poniéndose el pantalón. La palabra animales resuena en mi cabeza mientras él sigue hablando- Asumo que en ese basurero en el que solías vivir tu…-y la vergüenza se borra de un plumazo para ser reemplazada por la ira. Me giro, con los movimientos rápidos que he aprendido gracias a mis expediciones de caza y descargo el peso de mi cuerpo contra él en un empujón, con mis manos cayendo planas sobre su pecho. Igual sería empujar a una pared, apenas si llega a moverse, lo que me hace sentir más molesta aún.

—Vete al diablo, tú no sabes nada sobre cómo vivimos.

Golpeo la puerta al salir con tanta fuerza como me gustaría emplear para golpearlo a él. Ni siquiera soy capaz de ver por dónde voy. Tampoco me importa. Simplemente corro, alejándome de él tanto como sea posible y preguntándome, vagamente, porque rayos me ha hecho tanto daño su comentario.

**.V.**

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, me siento inquieta. Mis pies no dejan de moverse por debajo de la mesa, tanto, que Prim debe sostener una de mis rodillas para que me quede quieta.

Siento la mirada acusadora de Gale sobre la cara.

–¿Qué?- espeto tal vez demasiado alto.

–¿Te ha pasado algo?- pregunta sin inmutarse por mi tono.

–Nada- replico mientras me muerdo el interior de la mejilla, intentando mantener alejados los frustrantes pensamientos sobre la noche anterior.

–¿Vas a volver a saltarte la clase de historia?- pregunta Gale mientras mira de reojo el itinerario pintado en el interior de mi brazo.

Dudo por un segundo, pero finalmente niego con la cabeza y me levanto con la bandeja vacía. Gale me sigue un momento después con una sonrisa en los labios.

La escena se repite al día siguiente y al siguiente. Al cuarto día, hay una variante: Plutarch nos aborda a Gale y a mí en el desayuno y me pregunta que si tengo planes de ir a ver a Peeta el día de hoy. Sus palabras hacen que Gale vuelva a verme con los ojos entrecerrados, pero le ignoro y niego con la cabeza.

–¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

Ni siquiera debo esforzarme para lanzarle una mirada intimidante:

–Nada.

–¡Oh! Pensé que podrían haberse peleado o algo así. En cualquier caso, Gale, quería saber si podrías acompañarme a visitarlo en un par de horas.

Las palabras de Plutarch me hacen alzar la cabeza, interesada. ¿Visitarlo? ¿Para qué va a visitarlo él?

–Oh, Katniss- dice Plutarch al cabo de unos momentos- no te voy a retrasar más. Ve a tu clase.

Le dedico una mirada significativa a Gale, a la espera de que diga algo para que me quede. No lo hace.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta mi clase y veo sobre mi hombro por última vez antes de entrar por la puerta. Plutarch lo ha tomado del hombro y hablan con las cabezas juntas.

Los observo con el ceño fruncido, me meto en la clase y, para mi fastidio, no consigo pensar en nada más que en Peeta Mellark.

Pasa un día y luego otro. Plutarch se lleva a Gale cada día después del desayuno y, a pesar de mi insistencia, él se niega a decirme que se traen entre manos. Siento deseos de gritar contra una almohada, pero posiblemente la gente me miraría de una forma más rara de la que lo hace ahora, así que me contengo.

Hay un común denominador: cada día, Gale vuelve de sus reuniones con Plutarch con el mismo rostro avinagrado.

**.VI.**

Empiezo a tener más y más problemas de concentración.

Cuando menos me lo espero, aparezco en alguno de los largos pasillos subterráneos en el Trece, rumbo al ala de aquellos que han sido recluidos.

En una ocasión, debo meterme rápidamente en un armario de suministros, pues mi ataque de caminar inconscientemente me ha dejado en medio del pasillo en el mismo momento en que sacan a Peeta para ir al baño que se encuentra hacia el fondo del corredor.

Espío por la rendija de la puerta mientras él pasa frente a mí. Sigue luciendo saludable, con el rostro lleno y la piel brillante, pero unas manchas de color púrpura se han instalado bajo sus ojos. Luce cansado, como si estuviera durmiendo muy mal últimamente.

Cuando él entra junto con el soldado en el baño, no aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar. En su lugar me quedo en mi escondite, a la espera de verlo pasar de nuevo en la dirección contraria. Solo cuando ha vuelto a ser encerrado en su habitación, es que me permito volver a respirar.

Cuando llega el sétimo día sin ver a Peeta, estoy a punto de empezar a caminar por las paredes. El motivo de su cansancio me intriga y el hecho de que Gale se empeñe en guardarme secretos me saca de quicio.

Hay, sin embargo, una novedad en el día ocho. Plutarch aparece en el cubículo que comparto con mi familia y me dice que quiere hablar conmigo. Cuando salgo de la habitación, veo a Gale parado con rigidez contra la pared. Busco su mirada, pero él rehúye de la mía.

–Escucha, Katniss. Hemos estado todos estos días tratando de convencer a Peeta para que grabe un mensaje para su abuelo.- lo observo con la boca ligeramente abierta antes de que él agregue- se ha negado. Todas y cada una de las veces en que se lo hemos pedido.

Por supuesto que lo ha hecho, pienso frustrada, es un maldito niño egoísta.

–Excepto hoy, hoy ha aceptado con una condición.

Un mal presentimiento me recorre.

–¿Cuál?

No es Plutarch el que contesta, sino Gale.

–Ha pedido que quiere verte.

**.VII.**

Cuando llega la hora de la comida, estoy más ansiosa que nunca. Le he dicho a Plutarch que tengo que pensarlo. Y dudo que mi reticencia a aceptar la condición de Peeta le haya sentado precisamente bien, pero me ha dicho que lo haga.

Me ha abordado hoy al desayuno, con una sonrisa petulante que me ha hecho enfadar.

–No he tomado una decisión- espeto en cuanto saca el tema.

Él ha levantado las manos en señal de rendición y se ha llevado a Gale a la Sala de Mando. Decido saltarme mi horario y me refugio en uno de los pequeños almacenes en que guardan los artículos de oficina. Pego la espalda a la pared y atraigo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho.

Quiere verme. Peeta Mellark quiere verme para… ¿para qué? ¿Para intentar humillarme de nuevo? ¿Para hacerme daño?

–Que no te afecte, Katniss- digo en un susurro- No puede importarte menos. Al final, tú seguirás de pie y él no será más que un vago recuerdo. - Y luego empiezo a reírme como una histérica porque sé que es mentira.

Cuando termino de reírme, me siento extrañamente agotada. Pego la cabeza a la pared y me quedo dormida.

Plutarch vuelve a abordarme en el desayuno al día siguiente, pero una simple mirada lo disuade de buscar una respuesta que aún no tengo para él.

–Estamos perdiendo el tiempo- lo escucho mascullar mientras me levanto, con la mitad de mi desayuno intacto, y dejo la bandeja en el escaparate de la limpieza.

Ignoro mi itinerario y me refugio en la habitación contigua a la que mantiene recluido a Peeta Mellark, con la pequeña pantalla apoyada sobre mis muslos. Observo sus movimientos, no buscando nada en concreto, sino con el placer morboso de ver como se ha desgastado.

Él camina de arriba abajo en la habitación, como un gato atrapado en una jaula.

Me quedo todo el día observándolo no hacer nada. Y no es hasta la tarde, cuando suena la alarma que anuncia la cena, que me doy cuenta de que estoy dejando que mi vida se detenga por este sujeto.

Mis dedos aprietan la pantalla, haciendo que la imagen se distorsione, cuando dejo de ejercer presión, la transmisión vuelve a la normalidad.

Me levanto de mi asiento y dejo el aparato sobre la cama, sin sábanas, y salgo corriendo hacia el comedor. Gale levanta una mano cuando entro, tratando de llamar mi atención, pero lo ignoro y busco a Plutarch con la mirada. Lo encuentro en una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor, hablando enérgicamente con Fulvia.

–¡Ah! ¡Nuestro Sinsajo!- dice él mientras bebe un trago de agua- ¿Tienes buenas noticias para mí?

–Catnip…- Gale llega hasta nosotros y me toma del codo. Hago que me suelte tirando de mi extremidad y apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.

–Ya lo he pensado- digo mientras clavo la mirada en el rostro emocionado de Plutarch. Él me dedica una sonrisa radiante, seguro de que otra vez me convertiré en una de sus marionetas. Compongo una media sonrisa- Y la respuesta es no.

**.VIII.**

Al día siguiente me preparo para que Plutarch intente convencerme de nuevo, pero no lo hace. Ignoro la pequeña punzada de decepción. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Peeta rogara un poco más?

La sonrisa engreída de Gale no me ayuda mucho, después de mi negativa, su mal humor de los últimos días parece desaparecer por completo. Se muestra más animado e, inclusive, llega a proponerme que vayamos a la sala de tiro en la parte de Desarrollo Armamentístico que maneja Beetee para que practiquemos nuestra puntería.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana arrojando flechas que se incendian al dar con su objetivo. Regresamos después del almuerzo y Gale se dedica a discutir sobre trampas con Beetee mientras yo contemplo, entre embelesada y melancólica, el prado en miniatura en donde tienen cautivos a una docena de colibríes.

Uno, con las plumas de un brillante color azul, atrae mi atención. La mayoría son de color verde, con hermosas plumas que cambian de color según les da la luz, esos deberían ser lo que me dejen sin aliento, pues el verde es mi color favorito. Pero cuando el pequeño ser emplumado se mueve para chupar el néctar de las flores, mi mirada lo sigue, como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar si lo dejo marchar.

**.IX.**

Han pasado diez días desde la última vez que me metí en su cuarto. Me doy cuenta durante el desayuno y me pregunto, con vaguedad, en qué momento fue que empecé a llevar la cuenta.

El brazalector de Gale emite un pitido y él revisa la pequeña pantalla, un poco más grande que la de un reloj, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué pasa?- pregunto estirando el cuello para leer yo también. Él deja caer el brazo a su costado, impidiéndolo.- ¿Gale?- él sostiene mi mirada, gris contra gris.- ¿Qué es?- pregunto cruzándome de brazos, en una clara señal de que no voy a ceder- Dímelo ahora.

El suelta un suspiro.

–Peeta Mellark ha accedido a grabar una propo con Plu… ¡Katniss!- grita él, pero yo ya me he levantado y he empezado a caminar hacia la sala de producción.

Empujo la puerta con el hombro, con Gale pisándome los talones, resoplando constantemente.

Me meto entre la gente, aprovechando que soy más pequeña que la mayoría y consigo colocarme en primera fila.

Es una pequeña cápsula en donde él le informa a Panem que se encuentra con las fuerzas rebeldes, quienes le han tomado prisionero, pero que se encuentra en excelentes condiciones de salud. Estudio su rostro en las pantallas repetidoras colgadas sobre la pared. Podría parecer cierto de no ser por los kilos de maquillaje que han tenido que colocarle bajo los ojos para disimular las manchas de color púrpura.

Él sigue hablando y, mientras lo hace, no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que es un gran orador. No tengo ni idea de si han escrito su discurso o no, pero sea como sea, le creo. Si estuviera en mi antigua casa en el Doce, si no fuera parte de los rebeldes, prestaría atención a su mensaje sobre lograr una conciliación y detener una guerra que solo conseguirá que se pierdan vidas en ambos bandos.

Trago con dificultad cuando, al final, él le habla a su abuelo. No utiliza el título Presidente, ni hace referencia a su apellido. Simplemente le habla como un muchacho cualquiera podría hablarle a un miembro de su familia. Le pide que tome en cuenta los factores y que haga lo correcto.

Es esa última palabra la que me deja fría en mi lugar. Lo correcto. ¿Qué será lo correcto para un hombre que, por más de un cuarto de siglo, ha estado enviando niños a asesinarse unos a otros en una Arena? Me paralizo el tiempo suficiente para que Peeta se quite el micrófono que han colgado del cuello de su camisa y gire su cuerpo. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y yo siento todo mi cuerpo temblar.

Lo veo dar un paso en mi dirección y, de repente, estoy aterrorizada. Ni siquiera es que luzca amenazante, simplemente luce muy… ¿decidido? ¿desesperado? De la nada, el cuerpo de Gale surge entre la multitud y se coloca frente a mí. Apenas puedo ver cómo Peeta lo empuja, luego hay un golpe y yo aprovecho la confusión para salir de aquí.

Me escondo, como una cobarde, mientras la cabeza me da vueltas y yo me pregunto ¿quién es realmente Peeta Mellark?

**.X.**

La respuesta a la súplica de Peeta llega doce horas después de que Beetee se infiltre en la señal del Capitolio para transmitir el mensaje.

No le envía palabras, sino una docena de bombas que hacen que la población en pleno del Trece se refugie en los búnkeres que tienen en las plantas más bajas. Las alarmas se han disparado durante la tarde y no hemos tenido tiempo para evacuar todos. Después del conteo, nos damos cuenta de que faltan veintiséis personas. Veintiséis muertos… pero Peeta no ha sido uno de ellos. Se han encargado de sacarlo de su celda y ahora está sentado en un rincón, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los ojos cerrados. Me deslizo silenciosa por el pasillo, aprovechando la falta de luz que produce el daño que están causando las bombas al caer. Me apoyo contra la pared más cercana a su pequeño cubículo individual e ignoro la mirada curiosa que me dedica el soldado que lo está vigilando.

Los niños más pequeños se mueven inquietos por el bunker, los ruiditos que emiten no evitan que escuche con atención cada sonido producido por Peeta. La respiración rápida y superficial, luego los jadeos y, finalmente, el llanto.

No es el llanto de un niño, sino de un hombre. Y por eso resulta aún peor. Es el llanto de una persona que ve toda su vida desmoronarse ante sí. El llanto de alguien a quien le han derribado los cimientos mismos de quien dice ser.

Él intenta ser silencioso. Aprieta la cara contra sus rodillas y, en la penumbra, veo como su mandíbula se tensiona, esforzándose por no emitir ruidos. Pero fracasa.

Resulta desgarrador.

**.XI.**

No me atrevo a acercarme hasta que veo que se duerme, acostado boca arriba en el delgado colchón que han colocado en su rincón.

Me permito observar su rostro a la escasa luz que emite el bombillo de color naranja que funciona como luz de emergencia.

Sigue luciendo en buen estado, fuerte, bien alimentado. Nadie podría decir que han pasado dos semanas desde que fue secuestrado. La única prueba de ello está en su cara: las ojeras profundas y el cardenal que ha brotado en su mandíbula, cerca de su oreja. El punto en que Gale lo golpeó ayer.

A mí alrededor, todos los demás duermen. Hay ronquidos lentos y acompasados en todas partes. Observo su rostro, hermoso, acepto, aunque roto. Las lágrimas han dejado caminos más claros en su piel, removiendo el polvo y la suciedad.

Veo el débil aleteo de sus pestañas y, de alguna manera, siento que ha despertado. Él abre los ojos lentamente. Con esta luz, no se aprecia el brillante color azul. Sus movimientos son deliberadamente estudiados, la misma lentitud con que me movía en el bosque cuando no quería asustar a una presa.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro en idéntico silencio y mi piel parece zumbar.

—Me dijeron que querías verme- digo cuando el silencio se prolonga por tanto tiempo que resulta insoportable.

El asiente y lo veo tragar con dificultad. Mi mirada se dirige a su cuello, donde veo el pulso latiendo rápidamente a través de sus venas.

No me dice nada, se queda simplemente viéndome, con tanta atención que me hace sentir cohibida.

—¿Qué quieres?- pregunto en un susurro mientras me agacho para ponerme a su altura, con el fin de no atraer la atención de nadie en medio del silencio que reina aquí.

—Yo…-él parece no saber qué decirme. Ruedo los ojos… ha pasado una semana desde que le pidió a Plutarch mi presencia y ahora no sabe qué decir. Veo como la línea de su mandíbula se torna más nítida y sus cejas se juntan un poco. Sea lo que sea, no parece ser bueno.

Suelto un suspiro y me pongo de pie.

—Sabía que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Espera!- su voz es un susurro cargado de desesperación que hace que yo me congele en mi lugar. Él me mira, parpadeando confundido, como si no esperara que le hiciera caso. ¿Por qué le estoy haciendo caso? - Yo quería… Yo…

Su tartamudeo me descoloca. Hace menos de un día lo he visto lanzar un apasionado discurso para parar la guerra. Ahora no parece capaz de poner dos palabras juntas.

— ¿Qué?

—Quería decirte que lo siento- dice él. Intento encontrar la falsedad que, sin duda, debe estar en su tono, pero no lo logro. Su cara se relaja y él se permite sonreír un poco- Lo siento mucho.

Lo observo largamente. ¿Qué es lo que siente? ¿El habernos llamado basura? ¿El haberme herido?

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Tenías razón.- apunta él levantando la vista, hipnotizándome con sus ojos azules, tan distintos a los de su abuelo- No sé nada sobre la vida en los distritos. No sé cómo era tu vida. Y aún estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma de vivir. Nunca había tenido que racionar una pastilla de jabón o cuidar una maldita lata de desodorante como si fuera la última en la Tierra- se queja- ¿Sabes? Así que lo siento. Siento lo que dije.

No sé cómo reaccionar. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo puedo gestionar la marea de sentimientos, tan fuertes y tan contradictorios, que se agolpan en mi interior en el momento en que él pronuncia esas cuatro palabras. ¿Alivio? ¿Felicidad? ¿Enojo? ¿Frustración?

No soy capaz de responderle. Hago lo único que parezco hacer cuando estoy a su alrededor: huyo.

**.XII.**

Las cosas cambian después del bombardeo. Coin decide descartar una eventual misión de rescate y relaja la vigilancia alrededor de Peeta Mellark. Le conceden privilegios, como el control sobre la puerta de su propia habitación, la cual ahora se encuentra un par de niveles por debajo de la que yo comparto con Prim y mi madre. Sin embargo aquí nada viene de gratis y también le asignan obligaciones, aunque aún no confían en el él lo suficiente para darle un trabajo, de los que tan necesarios son en el Trece, si lo hacen empezar a ir a las lecciones que imparten para toda persona menor de dieciocho años aquí.

Respiro aliviada cuando, el primer día, no lo veo entrar en ninguna de mis clases. El gesto no es pasado por alto por Gale, que suelta un resoplido.

–¿Qué?

–No entiendo por qué te importa.

Lo observo con cara de perplejidad.

–¡No me importa!- me defiendo, tal vez con demasiada vehemencia. Gale me observa con censura, pero no insiste.

–Ya.

Me cruzo dos veces con Peeta Mellark en el transcurso de esa primera semana. En ambas ocasiones, su cara parece iluminarse. En una de ellas, él se acerca como si se dispusiera a hablarme, pero Gale se interpone entre los dos con determinación férrea, como si estuviera decidido a mantenernos separados a punta de su propia fuerza de voluntad. No consigo decidir si se lo agradezco o no.

Para el viernes, las cosas vuelven a cambiar: la explicación oficial es que ha rendido un examen y han decidido que sus nociones básicas sobre la guerra y la forma de ganarla sobrepasan las expectativas. Lo transfieren a la misma clase de tácticas en que estoy yo, la única que no comparto con Gale.

Me convenzo a mí misma de que lo mejor será apartarme tanto como sea posible del nieto del presidente, que es peligroso, que unirme a él podría despertar ideas equivocadas en la gente. Lo ignoro por completo, exceptuando los momentos en que la atracción magnética que parece ejercer sobre mí me sobrepasa y termino, sin darme cuenta, viéndolo fijamente.

En una ocasión él se gira sobre su asiento, justo cuando estoy en medio de mi escrutinio diario. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y una débil sonrisa curva sus labios. De inmediato siento mi rostro calentarse y desvío la mirada, pero el daño está hecho.

"Es el nieto del Presidente Snow, debe ser un traidor, no es buena idea acercarse a él"

Aun así, su presencia me atrae como la luz a una polilla.

El día en que me entero que está grabando otra propo para Plutarch, me cuelo en el estudio y observo su rostro con atención, maravillada por la forma en que él parece manejar las palabras. En su mayoría son mensajes íntimos, hablándole a gente que conoce sobre el daño que causa la guerra y recordándoles lo mal que lo están pasando por culpa de las decisiones que están tomando los líderes. Sin embargo algo cambia hacia el final y Peeta Mellark nos sorprende a todos cuando, unos segundos antes de que acabe lo que tenían ensayado, él se declare un simpatizante de los rebeldes.

No sé en qué momento sucede. Ni siquiera soy consciente de estarme moviendo. Para cuando me doy cuenta, estoy aplaudiendo, con la mirada fija en la suya. Uno, dos, tres aplausos y entonces la habitación entera me imita, emocionada por el cambio radical que se ha obrado en él.

Veo el rostro de Peeta buscando frenéticamente algo en la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se topan con los míos, no me muevo, pero él tampoco lo hace.

Lo dejo con su nuevo grupo de admiradores, que le dan palmadas agradecidas en la espalda y regreso a mi habitación.

.**XIII.**

Doy vueltas en la cama intentando, en vano, conciliar el sueño. No tiene caso, cuando no son las pesadillas las que evitan que tenga paz, es la insistente mirada azul de Peeta Mellark la que me aborda en el momento en que cierro los ojos.

Me froto los párpados con el dorso de las manos, tratando de borrar la imagen que parece haberse grabado a fuego en mi mente. Cuando nada de eso funciona, decido levantarme.

Echo un vistazo a Prim, que duerme de espaldas a mamá mientras acuna al estúpido gato contra su pecho. La arropo con mi manta cuando me pongo de pie y cierro con cuidado la puerta al salir.

Deambulo sin rumbo fijo hasta que me encuentro a mí misma afuera del cubículo 962. Me detengo frente a la puerta e intento hacer memoria. ¿En algún momento alguien me dijo que este era el suyo?

Entro al cuarto y, a pesar de que soy silenciosa como un ratón, él se despierta en el instante en que doy un paso al frente y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. Él se sienta en la cama, con las mantas arremolinándose alrededor de su cintura, mientras yo me apoyo sobre mis talones y lo contemplo, en silencio, en la oscuridad.

Me dejo caer en el suelo y él ajusta su posición para poder seguir viéndome a la cara. Espero a que él me pregunte qué hago aquí. Me devano los sesos inventándome una excusa creíble que nunca parece llegar a mí.

La pregunta tampoco llega. Simplemente nos vemos en silencio, midiéndonos el uno al otro, tratando de dilucidar lo que sucede entre nosotros.

En el momento en que mi cuerpo siente que falta poco para que deba volver a mi habitación, me separo de la puerta, con un suspiro y me voy.

**.XIV.**

Al día siguiente, lejos de sentirme cansada por la falta de sueño, estoy curiosamente energizada, como si hubiera bebido una de las desagradables tazas de café que tanto le gustan a Plutarch. Consigo dormir durante un par de horas antes de que los ojos azules de Peeta Mellark se cuelen en mis sueños. Entonces me levanto, vuelvo a arropar a mi hermana y camino en la oscuridad hacia su pasillo.

El aire de la noche es frío y se mete por mis poros, haciéndome tiritar.

Cuando entro a su habitación, él ya me está esperando, sentado en su cama. Encuentro una manta cuidadosamente doblada junto a la puerta. Pienso en ignorarla, pero falta poco para que me empiecen a castañetear los dientes, así que acepto el regalo y me envuelvo en ella, mientras él me observa con atención.

Las cosas no cambian mucho la noche siguiente. Sin embargo, la tercera vez que lo visito, él me habla:

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

No es, ni por asomo, la pregunta que estaba esperando. Lo observo, parpadeando lentamente, preguntándome que puede ganar él con esa información. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

— ¿Qué?

Él me mira con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios y repite su pregunta:

—He dicho ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—Te he escuchado – me quejo mientras ruedo los ojos en la oscuridad- Pero no tiene sentido.- digo mientras me reacomodo en el suelo, deslizándome más cerca de su cama.

— ¿Qué no tiene sentido?- responde él mientras se pone de costado y apoya su rostro sobre su mano, apoyándose sobre su codo.

—Tú pregunta.

—Tampoco tiene sentido que esta sea la tercera vez que vienes a visitarme y que sea yo quien tenga que iniciar una conversación ¿no?

Siento mi cara enrojecer y me echo hacia adelante, buscando un punto de apoyo para ponerme de pie.

—Puedo irme.

Él parpadea, como si mi respuesta lo tomara por sorpresa.

—Puedes, pero no te lo he pedido – dice con tranquilidad.

Es cierto. ¿Por qué no me lo ha pedido?

—El verde- digo finalmente, pensando en los colibríes, aunque la palabra azul centellea en mi mente- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—El naranja.

Hago una mueca mientras pienso en la moda que se impuso en el Capitolio poco después de que ganara mis Juegos. En el desfile de pelucas, vestidos y tatuajes de brillantes tonos neón.

—¿Qué?- pregunta él irguiéndose sobre la cama.

—Debí imaginarlo.

—Ni siquiera sabes de que naranja estoy hablando- dice con irritación.

—No tengo que saberlo. Conociéndote, debe ser uno de esos horribles colores neón que estuvieron de moda hace un par de años.

—Quién es la que juzga ahora- replica alegremente, subiendo ligeramente el tono susurrado que hemos estado usando- Estaba pensando en algo más suave, un naranja como una puesta de sol.

Su respuesta resulta tan inesperada que yo solo acato a mirarlo sorprendida. Él me dedica una sonrisa que hace destellar sus dientes blancos en la oscuridad. Resulta contagioso. Siento mis mejillas tensarse cuando mis propios labios le responden y la sonrisa de Peeta se vuelve aún más amplia.

Él no dice nada y yo siento, en lo profundo de mi ser, la necesidad de seguir oyendo su voz.

Tomo una pregunta al azar y se la lanzo:

–¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

En la oscuridad, él me vuelve a sonreír.

**.XIV.**

Se convierte en una rutina. Cada noche, después de cenar, regreso a nuestro cubículo, echo una siesta de unas cuantas horas y su mirada azul me despierta cerca de la media noche. Entonces me levanto en silencio y lo visito en su habitación, donde nos dedicamos a hablar durante horas, a veces de cosas completamente inocuas, otras de lo que ambos pensamos sobre la guerra.

Regreso a mi cuarto a eso de las cuatro y finjo dormir hasta que Prim y mamá despiertan. Entonces me levanto, dejo que marquen mi horario en el interior de mi brazo y asisto a mis clases. Ahora él está en casi todas ellas. Lo veo aparecer con las mismas ojeras violáceas y, a pesar de que no hablamos, la sonrisa tímida que me dedica parece acompañarme durante el resto del día.

La guerra sigue su curso. La presencia de Peeta Mellark en nuestro bando parece motivar a los rebeldes, así que nadie se sorprende cuando el Presidente Snow da una conferencia de prensa en donde trata de justificar el apoyo de su nieto a los rebeldes a través de explicaciones bastante creíbles sobre tortura psicológica y procedimientos médicos que le han licuado el cerebro.

Es idea de Peeta hacer un video en respuesta. Se quita la camisa frente a las cámaras y revela una piel que ha perdido el suave tono bronceado que la cubría cuando llegó aquí, pero que, por lo demás, luce sana, libre de heridas físicas. Él explica con tranquilidad los motivos por los cuales confía en que son los rebeldes quienes llevan la razón.

La gente, que hasta ahora lo trataba con reserva, empieza a ser más amable con él. Y, ni siquiera yo, que hago lo que puedo para mantener mi relación con él solo dentro de los límites de nuestras visitas nocturnas, soy capaz de resistirme a su hechizo.

Esa noche, cuando llego a su habitación, le doy las gracias.

Él le resta importancia, pero la sonrisa que se instala en su rostro no miente: también él se siente satisfecho.

**.XV.**

Nuestra relación, si es que se le puede llamar así, avanza a pasos de bebé.

Con cada noche que paso en su alcoba, reúno el valor para acercarme un poco más hasta que, un día, él me invita a tumbarme en su cama.

Lo observo con las cejas alzadas.

–¡No pongas esa cara!- dice él mientras alza las manos con las palmas hacia mí- Solo creo que estarías un poco más cómoda que en el suelo. Si quieres podemos cambiar de posiciones y te puedes quedar con la cama.

Su ofrecimiento de alguna manera me muestra lo mucho que ha cambiado. El Peeta Mellark que era cuando lo capturamos era una cosa completamente distinta, tan acostumbrado a los lujos que su estatus le brindaba.

Niego con la cabeza y me acuesto a su lado. El catre es tan estrecho que puedo sentir su piel presionando la mía aquí y allá, en el hombro, en la cadera... Su calor corporal me envuelve y su esencia me recuerda a algo cálido y reconfortante. Lo siento temblar a mi lado, a pesar de que su piel se siente caliente.

Seguimos charlando cada noche y siento como, poco a poco, él derriba las barreras que he colocado a mi alrededor.

Lo veo sentarse cada día en una de las mesas del comedor. Completamente vacía. Tiene un libro de historia en una mano mientras con la otra sostiene un panecillo al que le da mordisquitos.

Sirven mi almuerzo en la bandeja, pero cuando la recojo, no estoy segura de hacia dónde debo ir.

–¿Vienes, Catnip?- pregunta Gale cuando nota que no lo estoy siguiendo.

Mi mirada se desliza por el comedor.

–Katniss…- dice él.

–Nos vemos después, Gale.- le digo mientras atravieso los pasillos entre las mesas.

Dejo caer la bandeja en su mesa, pero está tan enfocado en su libro que ni siquiera lo nota. Me aclaro la garganta:

–¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Él levanta la mirada de la página y me ve con sorpresa, su boca forma una "O" que dura demasiado tiempo. Siento como las miradas empiezan a posar en mí y mis orejas se calientan.

–Está bien si dices que no- digo cuando se me ocurre la posibilidad de que él no quiere que lo vean conmigo. Hasta ahora, nuestra relación ha sido un secreto a puerta cerrada. Recojo la bandeja intentando que mis manos no tiemblen por la vergüenza.

—¡Espera!- dice él mientras enrosca su mano caliente alrededor de mi muñeca. No sé si es el elevado tono de voz que ha usado o su tacto el que hace que me sobresalte pero, en cualquier caso, él no me suelta y yo siento como mi piel se calienta bajo su contacto.

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Azul, iluminada, feliz…

Asiento y dejo caer mi bandeja en el espacio frente a él de nuevo. Me siento en la banca y empiezo a comer. Al cabo de unos segundos él también lo hace.

Las palabras sorprendidas de las personas a nuestro alrededor se convierten en un zumbido de fondo en el momento en que él me habla, con una voz tan cargada de vitalidad que se lleva de golpe todas mis inseguridades.

Sin embargo, puedo sentir, a la distancia, el aguijón de la mirada incrédula de Gale.

**.XVI.**

El día se torna terriblemente lento después de eso. Gale se niega a hablarme, mientras Prim me alcanza antes de una de mis clases y empieza a preguntarme, entre curiosa y emocionada, en qué momento me hice amiga de Peeta Mellark.

¿Amigos? ¿Eso somos? Intento compararlo con la relación que tengo con Gale, la única persona que no comparte mi sangre con la que alguna vez me he sentido realmente cómoda. Sin embargo la relación natural que tengo con Gale no se parece en nada al nerviosismo que me hace sentir Peeta, ni me hace perder el sueño. No siento la misma desesperación por estar con Gale que siento ahora, cuando las manecillas del reloj parecen haberse petrificado en su lugar.

Prim regresa por la noche más parlanchina que de costumbre y mamá se encuentra colaborando en una cirugía, así que mientras mi hermana se dedica a hablar hasta por los codos de lo que ha oído durante el día sobre Peeta, yo secretamente deseo que el sueño la venza y yo pueda colarme en su habitación más temprano que de costumbre.

Prim se duerme al filo de las doce, dejándome agotada pues no he tenido la oportunidad de echar una cabezada, pero en cuanto escucho sus débiles ronquidos me levanto y la arropo, ganándome un bufido de parte de Buttercup que me mira con recelo con sus ojos amarillos.

–¡Cállate!- siseo mientras me calzo mis botas y salgo en silencio.

En cuanto me aparto de nuestra puerta, hecho a correr por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. No sé si se deba a que hemos compartido el almuerzo, pero mi necesidad de visitarlo se vuelve más acuciante a cada segundo que pasa.

Entro en su habitación sin preocuparme por el ruido que pueda llegar así, segura de que él me espera.

–¡Has venido!- grita él sobresaltándome.

¡Claro que he venido! ¿No lo he estado haciendo durante días? ¿Por qué parece extrañado? A menos que… ¿nuestra reunión en el almuerzo y ahora esto son mutuamente excluyentes? Siento mi rostro arder y me muevo hacia atrás hasta golpearme con la puerta:

—¿No tenía? Yo no sabía si…- humillación. Eso es lo que siento mientras busco la manilla de la puerta. Y entonces, antes de darme cuenta, él está fuera de la cama, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y la fría superficie de la puerta. Él apoya su frente contra la mía, doblando las rodillas. Siento un cosquilleo extendiéndose desde el punto que él me está tocando hasta la punta de mis dedos y de repente siento mucho calor, como si acercara el rostro a una chimenea.

—No yo…- empieza él, mezclando su aliento con mis rápidas respiraciones. Él se separa un poco y abre los ojos. Nunca, hasta ahora, habíamos estado tan cerca. El azul de sus ojos y sus larguísimas pestañas inundan mi campo de visión y siento el pulso latiendo rápidamente en mi garganta. El momento dura poco, porque entonces él parece darse cuenta y se separa, entonces mis manos actúan por voluntad propia y se cierran alrededor de la tela de su camisa. Ambos nos congelamos y yo no encuentro nada que pueda decir para justificarme- ¿Katniss?- pregunta él devolviéndome a la realidad y yo lo suelto inmediatamente, pero él no se aparta. Levanta su mano como si se dispusiera a tocarme la mejilla, pero se detiene a medio camino y me dice – No te vayas, por favor. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Su mano busca la mía y tira con suavidad, conduciéndonos a la cama. Lo sigo como si estuviera en medio de un sueño. Nos tendemos en la cama. Esta vez, nuestros cuerpos están en contacto por todas partes: hombros, brazos, codos, muslos y pies… Tomo aire, intentando calmarme. Finalmente, le digo:

—Entonces… ¿me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una mascota?

La tensión deja de atenazarme el pecho cuando él contesta:

–Mi madre siempre ha dicho que es alérgica al pelo, pero nunca ha tenido problemas en usar abrigos de piel. ¿Sabes? He empezado a pensar que se negaba solo porque no quería una…

**.XVI.**

Cuando se abre el reclutamiento, los dos nos inscribimos en el proceso de formación para estar en el frente. Yo he peleado con mi arco y él resulta ser inusualmente bueno lanzando cuchillos. Me pregunto que clase de necesidad pudo haber inspirado ese talento. Cuando planteo la pregunta en voz alta, él me responde:

–No es tan diferente a lanzar dardos hacia una diana, todo está en la muñeca.

–¿Y tú por qué has tenido que usar un arma alguna vez?

–¿Arma?- pregunta él frunciendo sus cejas rubias? ¿Quién dijo nada sobre un arma? ¡Me encantaba jugar con esos cacharros en los bares!

Las diferencias entre nosotros siguen surgiendo, pero lejos de molestarme, hacen que sienta curiosidad por él. No importa cuánto tiempo pasemos juntos, siempre parecen quedar cosas por saber.

Nos enseñan a ensamblar armas y nos dan lecciones de tiro, a pesar de que Peeta observa las armas con el ceño fruncido, como si no llegara a convencerse sobre su utilidad, sin embargo puedo ver su satisfacción personal cada vez que el instructor lo felicita por haber hecho algo bien.

Empezamos a pasar juntos cada momento del día. Prim se empieza a unir a nosotros en los almuerzos y, en general, a la gente ya no parece extrañarle el vernos juntos. A nadie excepto a Gale.

Sigo sintiendo una ligera punzada de culpa cada vez que veo el gesto agrio que me dedica cuando me ve con Peeta, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en que la solución a nuestros problemas es cortar la relación que tengo con el nieto del presidente, me cierro en banda.

No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

Los enfrentamientos entre los distritos y el Capitolio se hacen más frecuentes. Nuestro entrenamiento se vuelve más constante y fuerte cada día que pasa. A veces el cansancio es tan insoportable que en cuanto llego a su habitación y me recuesto en su cama, me quedo dormida.

La mayor parte de las noches que paso en su cama, me libro de las pesadillas y en las pocas ocasiones en que mis recuerdos de la Arena me aterrorizan en sueños, tengo sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor al despertar y sus dedos limpian las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas. Vuelvo a dormirme de inmediato mientras el susurra palabras ininteligibles a mi oído que me hacen sentir segura por primera vez desde la muerte de mi padre.

**.XVII.**

Las semanas pasan y, al final, nos asignan a ambos al mismo batallón.

La noche antes de nuestra partida, ambos estamos acostados en su cama. Rompo las reglas y me meto ahí desde el principio. Prim me dedica una sonrisa cómplice. Mamá de nuevo no está, ocupada tratando de salvar las vidas de quienes llegan a diario heridos por las batallas.

Él toma el extremo de mi trenza entre sus dedos y me hace cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Me gustaría tomar este momento y hacer que durara por siempre. – dice de pronto y yo siento un cosquilleo cálido extendiéndose a través de mi estómago.

—Vale- respondo simplemente, porque el nudo en mi garganta me impide decir nada más.

—Entonces ¿me das tu permiso?- pregunta él mientras su rostro se ilumina con su sonrisa.

—Tienes mi permiso.- acepto yo.

Sus manos se mueven a mi costado, hasta que sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos, en un toque tímido que yo le devuelvo con más seguridad.

No hacemos nada más que eso. Permanecemos recostados, tomándonos de las manos, a la espera de que despunte el alba y la guerra estalle para nosotros.

Tal vez para mañana ambos estemos muertos. Y aun así, tenemos este momento, que durará para siempre, prolongándose hasta el infinito, haciendo que la calidez en mi estómago se deslice por mis venas y calme el miedo que siento por lo que vendrá ahora.

Porque estaremos los dos juntos y eso resulta suficiente para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Estaba revisando mis historias y me surgió la inquietud de ver las escenas de esta historia, que originalmente solo iba a tener el POV de Peeta, a través de los ojos de Katniss. <strong>

**Quería saber que había estado haciendo ella en las escenas en que no estaban juntos y lo que pensaba sobre él. **

**No suelo escribir mucho desde el POV de Katniss, simplemente porque siento más empatía con Peeta y creo que me resulta más fácil escribir desde su visión. En cualquier caso, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
